


Surprise!

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, birthday fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio hates birthday surprises, but Prompto finds out his birthday is impending, and can't help but plan something he'll never forget. With a little help from Ignis.





	

Gladio and Noct had already head to bed, one citing exhaustion from the heat, one citing an early start. Prompto and Ignis remained, chatting quietly.

"I had expected you to go to sleep with Gladio."

"I was actually waiting for him to go to bed." Prompto kept his voice low, in case Gladio was yet to fall asleep. The man's snoring coming from the tent proved otherwise, but better to be safe than sorry. 

"I wanted to ask you. Noct said Gladio's birthday was coming up?" 

Ignis nodded, and the fire crackled almost in agreement. 

"Yes, it's the second." 

"Oh wow, that is pretty soon. Um. Are we doing anything?"

The advisor made a quiet noise. He brought his mug to his lips in quiet contemplation.

"As long as I've known him, Gladio has never been one for birthdays. As a matter of fact, I remember a year Iris planned something special, and Gladio didn't bother arriving at all. I found him in the gym, and had to chastise him for upsetting her. He claimed to forget, but I think he intended to avoid the fanfare."

"Heh...that sounds like our Gladio. Well. I wanna do something special, even if we all don't. I'll figure somethin' out. Thanks for the info, Iggy."

"You're quite welcome, Prompto. Do let me know if you require any assistance."

Prompto sighed quietly, being barely further than his starting point in regards to plans. He nodded, and smiled a polite good night to Ignis. He entered the tent, and pouted at the sleeping man. Gladio's broad chest heaved peacefully. Prompto carefully snuggled up to him, and stole a kiss. 

_Don't worry, big guy. I'll plan somethin' nice for you._

Gladio's lips twitched into a sleepy grin at the stolen kiss. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man, holding him close til morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days prior to Gladio's birthday had passed, and they planned to get to Lestallum the morning of the big day. A delay due to a sleepy prince, and shield's request to stop for a hunt later, brought them to Lestallum in the mid afternoon. Ignis had barely managed to park before Prompto was out of the car. 

"Damn, where's the fire Prompto?"

Gladio tried to catch him by the wrist, but Prompto slipped away. 

"S-sorry, we got here later than I expected, I gotta go do something! Catch ya later!" The blonde took off running, leaving a confused Gladio and Noct in his wake. 

"The hell...?" Gladio watched the blonde bound up the steps.

"Ah. He had mentioned something about having errands to run. Most likely something time sensitive." Ignis removed his phone from his pocket. He already knew full where Prompto was headed. Prompto had asked for his assistance the previous evening, and let him know every detail of his plan. 

_"Got my room, u can get Noct's now I'm omw to get stuff"_ The text from Prompto read. 

"Let us arrange lodgings before food, hm?" He replaced his phone in his pocket, and allowed Noct to lead the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto hit send on the text to Ignis, and tucked his room key in his vest pocket. He was relieved to have the man as an accomplice, as he was starting to worry if he would be able to pull this off. He ran down the alley to the shop he had found the last time they were here. He hoped they had what he wanted. 

He opened the door to the almost boutique looking sex shop, catching his breath and mentally preparing his shopping list. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Ready when u r, Iggy. Rm 204. Door's open_

Ignis thumbed the notification, and quickly tapped out in response that he would be there shortly. Noct glanced over, while seemingly unhinging his jaw to eat half of a taco in one fell chomp. He opened his mouth to speak, errant lettuce toppling out.

"Sup?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Prompto requested my assistance with his errands." 

"He okay? He's been gone a long time." Gladio asked, gruff concern in his voice. 

"Yes, he's fine. I'll be back in a bit." 

Ignis exited, closing the door behind him before Gladio could pry further. He made his way to Prompto's room, tapping on the door with a knuckle before entering. 

Prompto turned, smiling wide. He had a towel around his waist, and another in his hands, drying his shower-wet blonde hair. 

"Hi Iggy, thanks for coming to help."

"Anything for a friend." He approached, and noticed the array of sex shop purchases on the bed. He picked up the box of condoms. 

"I hope you don't intend to use the entire box tonight."

Prompto giggled and removed the towel from his waist. Ignis watched the blonde's petít, rounded ass as he moved the the bathroom. He returned fully nude, not a new sight to the older man, but a pleasant one nonetheless. 

He hopped onto the bed, and grabbed a rectangular package. Ignis spied black fabric through the plastic of the flat packaging.

"How can I assist, Prompto?"

"Um. Not...quite yet. You can tell me if these look right once I get them on though! And then I'll need your help, def." He gestured toward an item on the bed. 

Ignis picked up the item, a roll of thick, dark red ribbon. 

"Yes, I suppose you will."

He watched Prompto open the package, and unfurl it's contents. The young man carefully wiggled his skinny feet into the black stockings, and stood for Ignis' inspection. 

"May I?" 

"Yeah, please, I" Prompto laughed quietly. "I have no idea what I'm doing." 

Ignis motioned for Prompto to sit on the bed, and knelt in front of him. He carefully worked the stockings taut over Prompto's thin legs and calves. 

"Stand for me?" 

Prompto complied, and Ignis worked the stretchy fabric up the younger man's thighs. He held the ends of the stockings, and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Are these...?"

"Um, in the picture they're like this..."

Prompto lifted the straps to cross over the top of his ass, and his lower abdomen, leaving his cute behind and genitals exposed. Ignis felt his cheeks flush at the sight of him. He cleared his throat, and stood. 

"My portion, now?"

"Yes please! Thanks again for this, Iggy. S-sorry if it's weird. I mean. I know you and Gladio..." Gladio had informed Prompto that he and Ignis had been together previously, though wasn't forthcoming with the extent or duration. 

"You're welcome, Prompto, and you needn't be concerned about that. Gladio and I primarily sought out each other for solace and stress relief." 

"Ah. So, not really serious, then?" 

"Not particularly, we agreed to not let it interfere with our duties to the crown. We do remain close, though." 

Prompto smiled curtly. He suddenly remembered what they were doing, and positioned himself to kneel on the bed. "U-uhm, how's this look?" 

"Hm." Ignis made a noise, and shook his head. "Kneeling is fine, but..." He moved to the boy's side, and crossed his ankles behind him. He took his wrists, and sat them in front of his genitals, moving to his front to look him over. 

"How do you feel?"

"I-I mean, I can't see how I look, but...I think it would be comfortable enough." 

Ignis nodded, and set to work. He pulled the spool of wide ribbon to himself, and unfurled the entirety of it. He bound Prompto's ankles together, ending it in an intricate bow. Prompto giggled quietly, and wiggled his feet, scrunching his toes in the stockings. 

"Feels funny. N-not bad, though."

"Please, let me know if it feels too tight." He summoned a dagger, and cut off the excess. 

"Will do! Um. What are we gonna do about..." Prompto glanced down to his bare genitals.

"Lift yourself up for me?" Prompto leaned up on his knees, and Ignis quickly swaddled his entire crotch and ass in the remainder of the wide ribbon. He tied another bow over Prompto's cock, completely obscuring his nudity. He sat back down on his thighs, and wiggled again, trying to maintain his balance on his spread knees. 

"Where is the remainder of the ribbon stock, Prompto? I presume you didn't pick up only one roll." 

"Oh, it's--" Prompto tried to move to show him, almost toppling over due to his bound ankles. Ignis managed to catch him with an arm, and help him recover. "Haha, thanks. Um. It's over there on that chair, in a plastic bag. I didn't know what we'd need so, I just got a bunch." 

Ignis retrieved the bag, and found two incrementally less wide spools of ribbon in the same deep color. He selected the middle size, and moved Prompto's wrists together. 

"Stay there for just a moment."

He wrapped the ribbon around the younger man's skinny wrists, ending in yet another bow. 

"Iggy, remind me to just hop out of a cake next year, it's less work." Ignis shared a smile with him, and again sliced off the excess ribbon. 

He looked over Prompto, lips pursed. Something was missing. He took the final spool of ribbon, about an inch wide, and cut off a generously sized piece. 

"Head up straight."

Prompto lifted his chin, and glanced at Ignis. 

"Whatcha thinkin?" His question was answered by Ignis wrapping the ribbon around his neck, and tying it into a bow on the back, fashioning a choker from it. 

"Ooh, nice touch, Iggy!" He raised his bound hands to run a finger over the ribbon choker. 

"Would you like to see how you look?" 

"Yeah!" 

Ignis moved to his front, and snapped a quick photo with his phone. He held it out to the younger man, who gasped quietly. 

"I look hot. Holy shit Iggy, you made me look HOT."

"I assure you, I did nothing to alter your appearance." Ignis replaced his phone in his pocket, careful to save the picture. 

"Hey, Iggy. Um. Thanks again, for this."

"You're welcome Prompto. I'm sure Gladio will appreciate the effort. Shall I go get him?" 

"Yeah, uhm, just toss the ribbon back on that chair, I guess, and you can get him." 

Ignis returned the extra ribbon to the bag, and exited to get Gladio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, but powered it off and shoved it back in his pocket up seeing the advisor return alone. His brow furrowed, and his voice came out a little more concerned than intended. 

"Prompto still not back?" 

"Not exactly. Is his highness in the shower?" Ignis gestured towards the closed bathroom door with a hand. 

"Heh. Yeah, Princess wanted his bath before nap time." 

Ignis rapped a knuckle on the bathroom door. 

"Noct?" 

A voice called back from inside, sounding relaxed, if a bit tired. "Yeah, Iggy?" 

"Gladio and I are going out for a bit."

"Gladio is what now--" The shield started to ask, but was silenced by the advisor holding a finger up, and awaiting the Prince's response with an ear by the door. 

"Kay." 

Ignis made a face, disappointed at himself for expecting an elaborated response. He sighed to himself, and motioned for Gladio to come with him. 

"Iggy, what's going on? Prompto goes missing all day, now you're acting all--You didn't." 

Ignis led the way to Prompto's room.

"Didn't what, Gladio?"

"Don't screw with me, Iggy." Gladio caught Ignis by the wrist, forcing him to turn and face him. "You better warn me right now if there's a surprise party or some shit, you of all people know I hate that." 

Ignis shook his wrist free, and turned, leaving the question unanswered. Gladio continued. 

"I'm serious, Iggy, you know I hate surprises." Ignis opened the door, and practically shoved the shield inside as he complained. He quickly silenced himself upon seeing Prompto, kneeling on the bed, a bundle of stockings and ribbons. Ignis closed the door behind him, watching Gladio's reaction. 

"I take that back, Ignis. You can surprise me with this -any fucking day-."

Prompto smiled wide as Gladio approached to look him over. He burst into almost infectiously happy giggles as Gladio lifted him off the bed to kiss him. 

"Mm...hiya baby. You like your birthday surprise?" Prompto nuzzled Gladio, and stole another quick kiss.

Gladio let out a guttural noise, half purr, half growl stuck in his throat. 

"Hell yeah I do...can't wait to unwrap it."

Ignis smiled contentedly at the couple, glad to have assisted in the plan's success. 

"Happy birthday, Gladio. Enjoy. I should be on my way." 

"Hold up, Iggy." Gladio whispered into the bound blonde's ear. The gunner looked at Ignis, and his lips curled into a devilish smirk. 

"If that's what you want, baby." The shield responded to his gift.

Gladio set Prompto back onto the bed, and moved over to Ignis.

"Iggy, do you...want to stay?"

Ignis cocked his head slightly. "Stay and..." 

Gladio smirked in response. "Be part of my birthday gift." 

The advisor considered it, and looked to Prompto. "I suppose as long as all parties are consenting, it would be rude for me to decline your birthday desires. I fear I am not as well prepared as Prompto to be a gift." 

"Hm..." Gladio held up a finger, and returned to Prompto's side. He tugged the wide ribbon free from his ankles. He bit off a short strip of it, and walked back to Ignis. The shield took Ignis' hand and removed the glove covering it. He wrapped the ribbon over his now bare wrist, ending in a crude bow. He placed his lips to Ignis' hand, and smiled. "There." 

Prompto giggled, and held his still bound wrists out. 

"Will you both get over here?" 

Gladio chuckled, and pulled Ignis to the bed. "Didn't realize my present was -impatient.-"

"Just excited to get my hands on the guest of honor. It's been a while since we were alone like this."

Ignis and Gladio both kicked their shoes off before climbing into the bed. Ignis removed his other glove, and set the pair on the nightstand. Prompto held his wrists out to Ignis to release him, and the advisor pulled the ribbons free in kind. The blonde took the ribbons, and carefully tied them around Gladio's head, covering his eyes. 

"Hey now, I like seeing my gifts." 

"Nyope!" Prompto giggled again, this time accompanied by that little devious smirk. Ignis had never seen this sexually playful side of the young man, and it intrigued him. Prompto directed the smirk at Ignis, and helped shift Gladio to sit in the center of the bed.

"Can I at least..." Gladio patted the air with his hand, until he felt Prompto's back. "You know I love feeling you." 

"'Course! Iggy's on your other side."

Gladio placed either arm around his gifts, purring contentedly. 

"What's the plan?" The shield asked, antsy at being blindfolded. 

Prompto pushed aside the sides of Gladio's opened shirt, and motioned to his nipples to Ignis. Ignis nodded, and shifted himself down to position his mouth over the nub.

"Sit back...relax...and let us take care of you." Prompto parted his lips, and let his tongue graze over the nipple on his side. 

"Ohh yeah, that sounds like a pla-aah" Both men lapped over his nipples. "...oh gods..."

A shudder ran through the shield's frame, much to Prompto's entertainment. Ignis couldn't help but tease.

"I see you still enjoy that, Gladio."

"I-Ignis, don't you use old tricks on me..." Ignis grazed the nipple with his teeth, relishing in the satisfaction accompanying the man suddenly moaning out again. 

"F-fuck...c-come on, guys..." He felt a hand graze over the front of his pants, where his cock was already hardening. His zipper pulled down, and slim fingers slipped in to tease him. He made a quiet noise, and pressed his fingers against both of their backs, fighting the desire to rip the ribbon from his eyes, and overpower them both.

"Whatcha think, Iggy?"

"I think we've tormented his nipples enough, he's bound to try to fight back." Ignis removed his fingers from the man's parted fly and trailed a fingertip down the center of Gladio's chest. He ran it down to the waist of his pants, using deft fingers to unbuckle his belt. 

Prompto trailed kisses over Gladio's ribs, and moved downwards to kiss the top of his hips. The shield wiggled down, enjoying the sensation of the quick kisses on his side. 

Ignis worked the shield's pants down his hips, following Prompto's lead to steal kisses over his hips. He continued downward, kissing over the thick thighs, and slipping himself off of the bed with Gladio's pants and socks. 

The young blonde worked his fingers in the waistband of Gladio's underwear, and teased. 

"Gladdy baby...you wanna see the rest of your gift?"

"There's more...?" 

"Hmm..." Prompto tapped a finger on his own chin, unseen to Gladio. "More you haven't unwrapped."

"Then yeah, hell yeah. I wanna see you." 

Prompto knelt by the shield. He uncoiled the ribbon from his eyes. 

Gladio smiled as soon as he saw Prompto's face, a smile that turned to smirk when the gunner took his broad hand and sat it on the bow covering his crotch. The shield sat up, and tugged at the bow tails.

Ignis, meanwhile, stood and began to unfasten his shirt. He was confident wherever this ended up, he didn't want the remnants on his button down. He watched the couple's interaction as he slipped off his own trousers. 

Gladio's jaw dropped when the ribbons fell aside and exposed Prompto's bare cock and ass. He ran a finger over the stocking strap curiously. 

"Holy shit...those are fantastic..." Gladio wrapped an arm around him, and ran his hand over the bare ass. He ran his fingers down the cleft of Prompto's ass, and was rewarded with a quick slap to his arm. 

"No, babes. Not about me." Prompto wiggled away from him, and hopped off of the bed.  
He moved to Ignis, swaying his ass slightly to keep Gladio's attention on it. 

He stood on the tips of his toes to whisper into Ignis' ear. Gladio watched Ignis' lips curl into a smirk. 

"Oh yes, I think he'd like that a great deal. Ah, Gladio? Could you stand, please?"

Gladio grinned, pushing himself off of the bed. "I'm not sure how I feel about both of you plotting against me."

"Tough!" Prompto moved back to Gladio, and took him by the hand. He tugged him over to stand in the center of the room, and knelt behind him. Ignis moved to kneel in front of him. 

"What are you two...?"

"Relax, Gladio...or i'll be forced to blindfold you again." Ignis nuzzled the front of Gladio's shorts. 

"Oh no, I wanna see this." He lowered his hand to caress Ignis' cheek. "Though I wish I could see the little sneak behind me." He raised his hand behind him, trying to feel Prompto out. The blonde took his hand and took the tip of his index finger into his mouth. 

"Mm, Prom..." 

Prompto pulled the digit out of his maw, and nuzzled Gladio's palm.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure you can feel me."

Ignis' eyes widened at hearing Prompto's breathy, sexual tone. He didn't think the young man had it in him. He leaned to kiss the pad of Gladio's thumb, before lowering the front of his shorts with his teeth. Prompto hooked his fingers into the back of Gladio's underthings, and lowered them over his gloriously toned ass. 

He dug his thumbs into the globes of his ass, massaging. Gladio ran a hand blindly through the blonde tresses. Prompto leaned forward to kiss Gladio's lower back, pressing his lips against the end of his tattoo. He trailed his lips downwards as he massaged the firm ass.

Ignis tried to mirror Prompto best he could without seeing his actions. He kissed over Gladio's hips, and followed the coarse, dark hair to his goal. He pressed his lips to the head of Gladio's cock. His lips curled into a smirk as his cock hopped in reaction. 

"Oh Iggy...you always were best at that..." Ignis glared up at him. He took Gladio's girth into his palm, and lapped over the head. Gladio purred contentedly and stretched his chest with a groan. "Come on, don't tease."

"As you wish. Prompto, you heard him."

Gladio heard Prompto giggle. "Yep, I heard." 

He felt the blonde's hands part his asscheeks, and felt a tongue slide between them. Ignis took his semi-hard cock into his mouth, wrapping thin fingers around the base, and working him up to an erection. 

Gladio felt like he could crawl out of his skin from the pleasure, but the closest he could come to describing the feeling was biting his bottom lip, and holding the first letter of the word. "Fffff...this is like a fucking drea-aah- Iggy..." 

Ignis slipped his free hand up to massage Gladio's testicles. Gladio moaned out, and ran his hand through Ignis' hair, mussing it in blinded pleasure. He gasped out as he felt Prompto's tongue delve deeper into him, pressing past the ring of muscle to tease him. 

"Oh, oh fuck, Prompto, baby..." He gripped the blonde's hair hard, tugging it. Prompto adjusted his grip, using his index fingers to massage lazy circles into Gladio's flesh. 

"G-guys, p-gods-please...I...I'm so..." Gladio's gruff voice was punctuated with gasps, and Ignis refused to let up. He ignored his gag reflex, and took Gladio's shaft deeper into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over the soft skin of the head, and sucked.

It didn't take long for his orgasm to wash over him with both men teasing. He tried to pull Ignis away, as to not come into his mouth, but the advisor refused to be removed. Ignis felt the salty liquid burn down his throat, and only pulled away once he heard Gladio quiet, and feel his cock soften. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and sat.

Prompto flopped back onto the floor, exhausted. 

"I hope you enjoyed that, cause my jaw hurts!" 

Gladio shuddered, and laughed. He collapsed to the floor between the two men, and pulled them close to him. 

"That was...I want it to be my birthday more often if I get gifts like this..."

Ignis chuckled, and kissed the shield's cheek. Gladio squeezed his side. Prompto kissed Gladio's opposite cheek, and smiled at him. 

"I'm gonna go use some mouthwash, baby. I'm not done with you yet."

Prompto squirmed out from Gladio's arm, and walked to the bathroom.

Gladio kissed Ignis' forehead. 

"Thanks, Iggy."

"Of course."

"No, I mean...I know he didn't do this by himself. Thanks for helping. And for staying. It was nice, for old time's sake."

"Glad I could help make your birthday memorable." Ignis pulled away, and stood. He started to get re-dressed. "I should get back to Noct. I'm sure he's concerned, and you two deserve alone time."

Gladio stood, retrieving Ignis' gloves from the nightstand, and bringing them to him. He held them out as deft fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. Ignis accepted them with a polite smile. 

"Happy birthday, Gladio. And many happy returns." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis sighed as he entered his and Noct's room. The prince was snuggled up in bed, and looked up from his phone when he heard the door shut. 

"Hey, Iggy."

"Good evening, Noct. Was your bath pleasant?"

"Yeah, it was nice. Just you?"

Ignis moved towards the bathroom. "Ah, yes. Gladio and Prompto have procured their own lodgings." 

"Oh. Hey Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with the ribbon?" 

The advisor blanched as he glanced at the crude bow around his wrist. 

"Ah...a remnant from Gladio's birthday gift."

Ignis ran a thumb over the ribbon as he entered the bathroom. He was closing the door when he heard the prince yell.

"Wait. It was Gladio's birthday?! SHIT."


End file.
